Cardcaptors in Love 2
by Raven Black-San
Summary: second arc. Rated for sexual content. Recomend you Read & Review the first part to get the begining of this one... Syaoran&Sakura Eriol&Tomoyo. Why must love always get in the way of a job...crappy summary, i know...
1. 8: Smart Camp

A/N- This is the second half of the last chapter I wrote for the first arc, just so you get a taste of how dramatic most of the story was. This will make absolutely no sense unless you have read part one…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Suppi-chan, it's time for you to transform."

"Okay." He's late. What is it with guys always being late? Sure it's only 7:36, but he's still late."

"Sakura-chan, I'm here!"

"You're late!"

"Are we going to ride…her?"

"Yes, or do you have a better idea?"

"No, it's fine. But where's Ramen?"

"Ramen's busy at the moment taking over Tomo-chan's surveillance job."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask, I'm just as confused as you are. Well, we better take off." Suppi-chan kneels to allow us to mount her and once we do we take off quick as a bullet. We arrive twenty minutes later. A little too fast considering the bus ride took over 45 minutes. "Suppi-chan, get us close to the surface of the lake. Hide in that ridge over there." We take our hiding place and we start to hear a faint motor sound. I look over the edge of the ridge and see it's a speed boat from the science camp coming towards the shore of smart camp. As it gets closer, the person in the boat shuts off the engine and glides to shore. There is a girl waiting and if I'm not very mistaken, it's Tomo-chan.

"Eriol-kun." I hear her say. Wait, ERIOL? What's my boyfriend doing here? "Sak-chan's not here. She went home yesterday."

"Oh. Well, in that case I'm not here to see her."

"You're not?" HE'S NOT? "Then, who are you here to see?"

"You."

"Why?"

"You are the reincarnation of Clow Reed's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"That's what I've been told."

"Then, I guess this is the part where I tell you I'm Clow Reed."

"What?" WHAT?

"Well, how else would I know all this?"

"Sak-chan could have told you."

"Sakura hasn't talked to me in a week besides, if you remember the reason she got mad in the first place was because I knew more than I was letting on, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Now, the reason I came was to give my soul mate, not my current girlfriend, this necklace." I see Eriol put what looks like a gold choker with some sort of crest around Tomo-chan's neck.

"Eriol, it's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Oh, stop. That's a very cheesy line, you know."

"But it's true." Tomo-chan sits on the bank and stares up at the night sky.

"There's a full moon tonight." Eriol sits next to her.

"Yes. The moon is almost as brought as your smile."

"That's even cheesier."

"Sorry, I'll stop now." Eriol leans over Tomo-chan. I can't bear to watch or listen anymore.

"Suppi-chan, we're going home, now!" Suppi-chan is startled but obeys without hesitation. I hear a gasp from behind me and Tomo-chan calling my name but I can't listen. All I want to do is forget the scene I was forced to endure. I close my eyes as we fly back home. I feel like my heart just broke into a million pieces, salty tears staining my cheeks as we race home. Syaoran is holding on for dear life as once again we reach our destination a lot faster than humanly possible. When we land on the bank of our own lake, I stagger off the guardian and fall to my knees on the soft grass, still crying. I can't believe them! Especially Tomoyo! "She's supposed to be my best friend. How can she do this to me? To us? What a great person she turned out to be!" I look up to see Syaoran string down at me. After calming down a bit and rationalizing what I saw I get up and say, "I'm going to the dome. Syaoran do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. It'll do you good to have some company." We go to the end of the dock where the sub is waiting and climb inside. Suppi-chan flies in firs in her 'stuffed animal' mode followed by me and then Syaoran. I put the sub on auto-pilot while wiping my face from any stray tears I may have. I sit next to Syaoran, who puts his arms protectively around me. "You know I would never do something like that to you, right?"

"I know." I say, putting my head on his shoulder. "But we can't know for sure they did kiss, maybe he was fixing her necklace."

"Yeah, a necklace he gave her. Sakura, don't kid yourself, we both saw it. Besides, seconds before he was flirting with her. What did you expect would happen?"

"We can't know for sure until we ask them."

"Who says they'd even tell you the truth?"

"Tomo-chan's my best friend. She would never lie to me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"…Honestly, I don't know anymore…" We get out of the sub and onto hard marble. The dome looks exactly like I had imagined. Two king sized beds, a big screen TV, a well stocked fridge, couch, bookshelves, DVD player, stereo, kitchenette, even a bathroom with running water! It's all the conveniences of home in the middle of a lake!

"WOW…I could definitely live here."

"Pillow fight!" Says Syaoran grabbing a pillow off the nearest bed and throwing it at me narrowly missing as I dodge out of the way.

I grab the pillow off the floor and scream at him, "Next time don't announce it!" We play for half an hour or so, until we both collapse next to each other on one of the beds, exhausted. Syaoran sits up and looks at me. He leans over me and our lips meet. I lean upward slightly, deepening the kiss. His lips feel so good! But wait…I break the kiss.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I can't…I can't do this."

"Why not? They did."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Sakura, we saw them!"

"Even if we did, shouldn't we have enough self-control to know that what they did is wrong?"

"I know that! sigh Sakura, I need to tell you something… the only reason I went out with Tomoyo was to make you jealous. Because…truth is…I'm in love with you, not her."

"I know."

"What?"

"I know. I've known all along. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her, or you. I didn't want to hurt my best friend. Because…I love you too, Syaoran." He makes an attempt to kiss me again but I dodge and get off the bed. "We can't be together until we break up with them, which, considering the current predicament, won't be hard."

"…I understand. Let's go back to the mansion, your mom and dad must be worried."

"Yeah."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Suppi-chan and I are on my bed, she's half-asleep while I read a magazine and listen to music. Suddenly she sits up. "Sakura-san!"

"What is it Suppi-chan?"

"Sakura-chan!" I look towards the open window.

"Ramen, what are you doing outside?"

"I sense a Clow card."

"A Clow card?" I turn to face Suppi-chan, "is that what you were going to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Which one is it?" Suddenly a huge gust of wind enters my room through the open window.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Another elemental so soon?" But what can fight it with, it's wind. Oh well, here goes. "Key which hides the power of darkness, reveal your true form before me! Under contract, I, Sakura, command you! Release!" I hop out the window and onto Ramen's back. Well, technically, now he's Spinel-sun.

I clutch my wand tightly still thinking hard what I can do when from a distance I hear, "Watery, wrap yourself around Windy, creating an air bubble!" Tomoyo…I watch as she catches the card with speed to rival my own. Of course, she _is_ smarter…I land a few feet away from her and slide off Spinel-sun. "Sak-chan!" she comes running over to me and embraces me tightly, "Sak-chan, I am sooooo sorry!"

I push her away with a little too much force and knock her to the ground, but I don't care. "SORRY ABOUT WHAT?" The anger in my voice doesn't even come close to the anger and hurt I feel inside. "SORRY THAT YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND? SORRY THAT YOU STOLE MY CAPTURE? OR SORRY THAT YOU GOT CAUGHT?" I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I…I'm sorry I hurt you…I feel terrible."

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it! Just go back to Eriol. And give him this message from me, IT'S OVER! And by the way, call Syaoran, because he needs to break up with you."

"Sakura, how can you be like this?"

"Because I can."

"Fine, but I just want you to know, I would never hurt you, and had you watched for two more seconds you would have seen I slapped Eriol away before he got to kiss me."

"Right, and what makes you think I'll believe that load of shit? Just go Tomoyo, and don't forget to deliver my message."

"Don't worry, I won't. Windy, turn into an air bubble I can ride." She's off…Good riddance! I remount Spinel-sun and he takes me back to my window, which I climb into. I go for the phone with tear-streaks cheeks and a shaky hand, quickly dialing Syaoran's number.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N- as I said before, you should really read the first part of the story if you want to get what's going on in the second…and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	2. 9: Sakura's Dome

1A/N – sorry I haven't updated in sooo long but school and writer's block (which I get quite often) got in the way...well, that and the pen drive I had all my stories saved on broke and I wasn't even done writing this chapter so I didn't get to post it. After that I got discouraged from continuing the story but now that won't stop me because I have regained my resolve. Sort of...okay...uhm... right! Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Moshi moshi?"

"Syaoran, it's Sakura."

"Sakura, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I...She..." I take a deep breath to calm myself and explain in coherent sentences what happened, "Tomoyo just came to see me. She apologized, but I told her to leave and to tell Eriol it's over."

"Sakura..."

"I'm sorry Syaoran! I was so angry and hurt that I said the first thing that came to mind!" I start sobbing again.

"Sakura, I'm not angry. You did what had to be done."

"What?"

"That was what we agreed we had to do wasn't it?"

"Oh...you're right. I...I also told her to call you because you wanted to break up with her."

"Not wanted to, want to."

"Yeah..."

"Sakura, why don't we go to you dome and talk?"

"Okay. I'll be waiting by the lake."

"Bye Sakura, see you in a little bit."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

I've been sitting by the lake for almost an hour when I finally hear the familiar shuffling of Syaoran's footsteps behind me. "Syaoran...what took you?"

"It took longer than I thought to convince my parents to let me come."

"...well, let's go."

"Okay." We get in my sub and he holds me the whole ride. I suddenly remember something, "Has Tomoyo called you?"

"No."

"Maybe she thought I was just telling her to call you in my rage, not because I actually meant it."

"Maybe..."

"We can call her when we get to the dome." A few minutes later we surface. I go to the bedside table and dial Tomoyo's cell number, then put the phone on speaker. It rings twice.

"Moshi moshi." I motion for Syaoran to speak.

"Tomoyo-chan." Says he.

"Syaoran-kun? What are you doing at my house?"

"I...I came to see Sakura."

"Oh...I see."

"Uhm...Tomoyo, Sakura told me that she told you to call me and you didn't"

"Well no but I just got back to camp and she didn't know what the hell she was saying. She felt hurt and I understand that but she always has to act as though she's the victim. She can be such a baby sometimes."

"Actually I knew exactly what I was saying."

"Am I on speaker?! We don't have any speaker phones in the house."

Now Syaoran talks again, "Who says we're in the house? And anyway, after we got back last night we decided we were going to break up with you two. So it wasn't a spur of the moment thing Sakura came up with on her own."

"But Syaoran, why?"

"Why? I thought you knew why Tomoyo, as did Sakura. I'm in love with her, not you. And besides, your soul-mate found you, didn't he? So go enjoy life." click Syaoran now turns to me, "Sakura, we did it. It's over."

"Yeah..." I lay down to try to calm my mind. Syaoran sits beside me, he leans down and gently kisses my forehead. He is about to get up but I stop him. "Stay?"

"I'll be on the other bed, you need rest."

"Okay..." he's sweeter than I thought he'd be.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

I open my eyes and realize I am no longer sleeping on my back, but rather on my side. I feel an arm draped over me, "Syaoran..." I whisper. I look at the clock on the bedside table, 8:30...wait, "Shit!" I quickly sit up, waking Syaoran in the process. "Syaoran! It's late! It's already 8:30!"

"Huh?" okay, how to snap him out of his daze? A kiss ought to do the trick. I press my lips against his roughly, he responds instantly. I break away.

"Sakura..."

"Syaoran, look at the time."

"...it's late..."

"Exactly!"

"I still don't see your point."

"Won't your parents be worried?"

"No, I told them I was going to sleep over here."

"Oh...I see. And what were you doing sleeping next to me?"

"Did it bother you?"

I feel my face heat up, "...no...why don't we watch some TV?"

"Good idea." I turn the TV on, but rather than watch it I watch Syaoran, "What?"

"Nothing..." I lean in and kiss him, he kisses back. I've never felt so happy in my life! I open my mouth slightly, he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and I slide my tongue into his, I deepen the kiss. I guess it would be okay to do..er...more mature things...I break the kiss. "Syaoran..." I say breathily and take of my shirt.

"S-Sakura..." a dark blush graces his features.

"Syaoran, I've loved you since I first saw you...and...for a while now I've wanted us to be this close."

"Sakura, are you sure?"

I blush, "Yes."

"Because...I've also wanted to...have you for a while." I think he also realizes that we don't have to hold back anymore.

A tear comes to my eve and I say, "Syaoran, I love you so much!" and hug him.

"Would you mind if I..."

"If you?" I let him go.

"If I take your bra off." he turns bright red

"S-sure." I say in just as embarrassed a tone. Nice timing to get embarrassed brain! But I really do want to go through with this. Syaoran shyly undoes my bra and it falls away. Why do I even wear one of those? I have barely anything to support. He cups my breast and starts massaging them. A small moan escapes my lips and he lets go.

"S-sorry"

"No, it feels good," I reassure him with a smile. I grab his shirt and pull it up over his head. I'm still a little nervous about all this. I stand up off the bed and undo my skirt. Syaoran gets up off the other side and undoes his pants. He looks so cute when he blushes! I pull down my underwear leaving myself completely exposed. I get in the bed and pull the covers up to my waist. Syaoran pulls off his boxers to reveal a slightly hardened member. My blush deepens. He gets into bed next to me and pulls off the covers. He takess my hand and puts it on his manhood. He lets go and I slowly slide my hand up and down it getting a good feel of how hard it now is.

"Faster..." He says. I quicken my pace. He throws his head back, I stop. He looks at me, "don't stop, you were doing good."

"Oh..." a liquid seeps out of the head. I guess that's pre-cum... "Sh-should I put it in me?"

"Yes..." I feel myself for where his member should go then carefully I straddle him. As it goes in it hurts a lot but it feels good too. I lift myself off him, but not all the way, then I go back down. I lift myself higher than before and go back down. I shift a little and I hit something inside me that sends a shiver down my spine. I guess that's what you call a sweet spot. I start a nice up and down rhythm, Syaoran throws his head back again. "Don't stop, go faster." So I quicken my pace and he arches into me. I go faster and faster, the bed starts to move along with us. I feel my climax approaching. I feel him release something into me that drives me over the edge and I reach my peak.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N– sadly this is where I will end the chapter but at least I got the lemon out! I have some extra time on my hands this month and I will try to write as much as possible in my non-nap hours as I can. As it is my first year of college, it is hard to find the time but as the year is coming to a close I am finally adjusting to this life and can settle in and write some good plots. I realize that the characters in this story are a bit young to be engaged in this act, which is why I got a bit discouraged...


End file.
